Questions
by Hades's-Daughter
Summary: Wolfy won't tell her first name. And she doesn't trust anyone. Now she is forced to go on a quest she doesn't want to go on, with people she doesn't want to go with, and she doesn't know who her father is. While she get back to Camp Half-Blood in one piece? Where is her mom? Why does she hate Leo? What can she do about it?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This has nothing to do with my other PJO fic, so, yeah. This involves the HOO characters. Mostly.**

Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

I sat on the street corner, waiting for my mother. I had finished my homework and started to read a book. My mother always went to the bus stop, so if you ever lived on my street, most of the time you would see a girl, writing or reading, on the bench or sidewalk.

The bus came by and stopped, but I saw no sign of my mother.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Mrs. Silverwolf this afternoon?" I asked him. The bus driver was usually nice, but he seemed worried.

"Sorry girl, but I haven't seen her since this morning." he replied. I got worried.

"Thanks for telling me. Have a good day." I said. I waved as he drove down the road. I turned around to grab my stuff. I found a boy, no older than me, probably in middle school. He was looking through my bag. I got a bit angry. "'Scuse me?" I said, a bit rudely.

He looked up, and I got to see his face. He was latino, had chocolate brown eyes, and very curly hair. He sat there.

"Are you trying to find something?" I snapped, taking a step forward. He shot up, something in his hand, and bolted down the sidewalk. I grabbed my blue plastic comb and threw it at him. It hit him square in the back. He fell down, face first, and I ran over to him. I didn't mean to hurt him, I just wanted him to give me what he took.

"You okay?" I said, kneeling down. He hadn't run to far. When he got up, his nose was bleeding. I had brought my first aid kit, so I gave him a couple tissues.

"What are you, a child of Apollo?" he asked.

"No." I said, giving him a band-aid for his wrist.

"You might be." he said.

"You should stop talking. So you don't bleed out of your mouth." I said. He didn't listen to me.

"You should come with me." he said.

"How 'bout not?" I said. "I still have to get home."

"Seriously, you need to come with me." He grabbed my wrist. I wiggled out of his grasp.

"No."

"Come on. It isn't safe here." He was being serious.

"Oh, like you?" I said. It didn't make a whole lot of sense, but I wasn't going to tell him. "Name."

"What?" he asked.

"What's your name?"

"Alex."

"Your Real name."

"How do you know that's not my real name?"

"Just tell me your real name." He thought for a moment. Probably deciding to tell me or not.

"Leo. Leo Valdez." he said finally. "Now you have to tell me your name."

"No I don't. Never part of the deal." I said. "Now, Valdez, why do I have to leave? Why isn't safe here?" My question was soon answered. A bounding black figure was coming up the road.

"That's why." He said, pulling a hammer out of nowhere. I took out my swiss army knife. "Where'd you get that from?"

"I could ask the same for you." The thing was getting closer. It looked like a giant dog. "I can't kill that! It's a dog!"

"Hellhound. Not dog, Hellhound." he told me. I put my knife away. "What are you doing?"

I didn't answer him. I ran toward the thing. Let me tell you, I run fast. No way Valdez was gonna get me. At the last second, when I almost was going to go head-to-head with the thing, I jumped, and landed on its back. It didn't have a collar so I grabbed its fur and hauled it back. It unwillingly stopped, right in front of Leo, scaring the living daylights out of him. I patted the hellhounds muzzle.

"Valdez, toss me my backpack." He walked away a bit, then tossed me my sack. I opened it and took out dog treats.

"You have dog treats?"

"I was gonna give them to my neighbor. Guess not." I slid off the enormous dog. I took out a few treats. "Roll over. Roll over." It obeyed. I tossed the treats in its mouth and rubbed its belly. "Good boy." It flipped over. "Let's get going, Valdez."

"Wait, wait, wait. What just happened?" he asked, completely confused.

"Just get on the Hellhound." He cautiously approached the beast and started to climb up. "So where are we going?"

"Camp Half-blood." he answered.

"K. Can you do that for us, boy?" I asked the hound. It barked in reply. "Hold on Valdez. Let's go!"

The dog took off running down the road. Leo had to grab onto my jacket to avoid flying off. Shadows started to envelope us. I glanced behind at Leo. He looked as if he was going to puke. I hoped he wouldn't. The hound slowed down and came to a stop. We were in an arena by the looks of it. A lot of people were looking at us. Leo quickly ran to the forest and barfed. I jumped off gracefully jumped down and gave the dog a treat. He happily ate it.

"I think I'll name you Alex. What do you think Valdez?" Leo had come back from the woods.

"Alex? Sure, why not? We already have one named Mrs. O'Leary." he said. As if on cue, another Hellhound came running to play. "And there she is."

A girl came to us. She had blond hair and stormy gray eyes.

"Hello, I'm Annabeth Chase. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

**AN:Sorry about my other story, 'Magicians Too?', I don't have inspiration. Sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions

**AN: I got the bold working! ^_^**

Annabeth stood there with her hand out. I shook it to be polite.

"I'm Silverwolf. Call me Wolfy." I introduced myself.

"Let me show you to the Big House." Annabeth said.

"What about Alex?" I patted the Hellhounds side.

"Alex? He'll be fine. As long as he doesn't kill any campers."

"Here that buddy? No eating people. Have fun with Mrs. O'Leary." It ran off to join it's new friend. "Now show me to this house. Goodbye people! I'll be back!" Leo, Annabeth, and I went to a giant house. Inside were two men, one in a wheelchair, playing cards.

"New camper? Come over her child." The one in the wheelchair said.

"No thanks." I responded. Call me crazy but I don't trust people. A few I meet I know I can trust. He wasn't trustworthy-looking. I could tell with Annabeth, not with him. Leo was another guy I wasn't sure I could trust. He was still behind me.

"Chiron, Leo found her. They made a rather...interesting...entrance. We have a new Hellhound." Chiron raised an eyebrow. I also raised an eyebrow at his name.

"Give me a minute." I racked my mind to think of where I knew that name. "Chiron- trained Hercules, was half horse, or a centaur, and, if I'm correct, you've been alive for, oh, I'd say three- hundred years or so? Interesting. I'd get tired of everyone by then. I give you points for that. Sorry, I'm babbling. I'm Silverwolf. Call me Wolfy."

"Smart girl. So what is your first name?" he asked.

"Sorry, not telling."

"She wouldn't tell me either." Leo grumbled.

"Shut up Valdez." I felt I would say that more than once.

"Make me." he said.

"Want me to?" I death-glared him. He obviously wasn't expecting that. He jumped up a bit. I smirked.

"Excuse me," Chiron interrupted, "Why won't you tell us your name?"

"Call me superstitious, but I don't trust random people who are three-hundred years old. No offense or anything."

"Doesn't that mean you can trust me?" the Latino elf asked.

"No. And Shut up Valdez." I said, not even bothering to look back. "Sorry, I just don't trust mythical creatures. Now, if you excuse me, I need to find my mother." I started to walk out to my giant dog friend.

"How do you think you're going to do that?" The other man asked.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll figure that out. I always have a plan." I walked out.

"Are you sure your mom isn't Athena?" he asked.

"Nah, my mother isn't Athena. I don't think I'm the wisdom kind. Besides, she probably wouldn't be able to live with me." I said.

"Wait!" Leo yelled. "At least stay one night?"

"Wow, you guys don't give up. I'll stay for one night, and if I'm not claimed by then, I'll leave. Deal?"

"You seem to have no problem accepting you're a demigod." Annabeth mused.

"How do you know I'm a demigod if I haven't been claimed by a god?" I asked.

"I still think she's a child of Athena." the man said.

"Annabeth, can you give me a hint of who he is?"

"His name starts with D." she answered.

"Dionysus, god of wine, one of the twelve major gods, also god of grapes. But you like to be called Mr. D, I assume."

"She's a smart aleck, too." Mr. D didn't look up from the game. He muttered something else that I didn't catch.

"Well, while you're here, how about we try to see who your parent is. We'll do the goddess too, just to be safe. Annabeth, go get the head counselors please." Annabeth ran off to somewhere.

I stood there, leaning against the wall. After a few minutes passed, she came back with a group of people, and the started to introduce themselves.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares."

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades."

"Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter."

"Travis," "And Connor Stoll," "Sons of Hermes."

"Will Solace, son of Apollo."

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Jason Grace, son of Zeus."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"And Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus."

"Shut up, Valdez, I know you already." I said. "And to everyone else, I'm Silverwolf, daughter of no one so far."

**AN: Hope you like it and such. Have a cookie. (::)**


	3. Chapter 3 Tests

**AN: Hi!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I do own Silverwolf and the plot.**

Wolfy POV

"Okay, now that you know all of us, let's start the tests." one of the males said. I was pretty sure it was Percy.

"Woah, woah, woah, tests? I thought I wasn't going to have to use paper." I said.

"Different kind of tests. Now where is my hat?" Chiron asked.

"Here use mine." I gave him my fedora (It's a type of hat), and he put slips in.

"Pick one out." I did as he asked. The one I chose was _Athena_.

"I got Athena." I announced.

"Huh, the one you pick actually _does_ involve a test. Go figure." Percy said.

"To the Athena cabin." Annabeth said. I followed her to a cabin the was filled with books. Once we found a place to sit, she handed me a test. I took a mechanical pencil out of my backpack. "Answer the questions. Try to get them right. When I say go, start writing. Ready, go!"

She had pulled out a stopwatch. I started answering questions. I don't know how long it took, but was I yelled I was done, she looked surprised. She showed the other counselors the time.

"Could be child of Athena. Let's try the next one." I pulled out another one.

"_Aphrodite_." I said.

"Looks like I'm up. Here, let me look at your eyes." I just sat there. "Your eyes are blue, no red, no pink, yellow? I have no idea. Some assistance please?" Leo walked over.

"Wow, seriously, what's your eye color?" he wondered aloud.

"How about we try something different? Okay, we're going to the Aphrodite cabin and you're going to find...Annabeth an outfit."

"I don't agree to that." Annabeth objected.

"Fine. Katie?"

"No way, hose."

"Fine. I can't believe I'm asking this, but, Clarisse?"

"Fine. _Don't_ make me look stupid." she replied.

"To the Aphrodite cabin?" I asked.

"Let's go." The three of us journeyed to the pinkest cabin I have ever seen. I was not excited to get in there. "The Hephaestus may have an underground bunker, but we have an underground closet."

She led us down a staircase and flipped on the lights. The were in color order and I immediately went to red. Clarisse sat on a stool as I kept taking things down and putting them back up. I gave up on the red section and went to the blues. I found a beautiful shirt, but it didn't fit her personality. After probably a half an hour of searching, I found shirt that fit her. Then we went further in to find pants. That only took half as long. I started to go to the dresses, but decided against it. I found shoes and accessories, and quickly found the right things. I got a necklace with a spear, a bracelet with red beads that brought out her eyes, and to finish it off, a french braid.

Piper told me to wait outside with the others and she would bring Clarisse up to show my skills.

"What took so long?" one of them asked.

"Have you seen their closet?" I countered. "It's like the labyrinth. For a second, I was legitimately scared I wouldn't find my way out."

It took a few minutes to get Clarisse out. I can't tell you what everyone else was thinking, but I thought I did a pretty good job. The tee-shirt I picked was black with red swirls erupting from one side. The jeans I chose was ripped a bit, fitting her personality shoes weren't special, just normal tennies. The accessories went along with the outfit perfectly. The beads finished the outfit.

Some guy came up to us. He looked at Clarisse and clapped.

"How the Hades, Piper, did you find this?" he asked her.

"Actually, it was Silverwolf." she admitted.

"Call me Wolfy." I held out my hand. He shook it.

"New recruit?" he asked. I shrugged. "I'm Chris." he looked back to Clarisse. "Mind if I come along?"

"Not at all." Clarisse swung her arm around him. Anyone could tell they were together. The same with Percy and Annabeth. It was obvious. "Who's the next god?"

"_Apollo_."

"My turn." a guy said. He took out two vials out of his pockets. "One of these is poison, one of these is medicine. The identical in every way. You have to chose which is which."

"Okay, let's go in the shade so I can see it better." I sat with my back to a tree, studying the two vials. I uncorked them and smelled them. Let me tell you, my nose is like a bloodhound's. I got the faintest whiff of chocolate from one of them. The other one had a scent of apples. I tasted the chocolate scented one. It had butterscotch flavoring. I tasted the apple smelling one. It tasted like berries.

"Did you do this on purpose?" I asked him.

"Do what?" he answered.

"Phony potions. The taste delicious though, I'll give you that. This one's candy and this one's fruity."

"Impossible. How'd you know?"

"That's my secret. Can I keep these? They taste good."

"Sure." We walked back to the others. They were confused when I drunk the liquid.

"What? It tastes good." I said. "Anyway, the next god is... Hermes. Fun."

"Okay let us talk to her and then we'll go to the Big House." the twins dragged me aside. "Okay, for this test," "You have to," "Pickpocket Nico," "And give us his wallet when we get to the Big House."

"Nico would be the one in black, right? And I have to pickpocket him? Easy enough."

"It's harder than you think," "Nico always has his hands in his pockets."

"Okay, will one of you speak at a time? It's annoying when you finish each others sentences. Well, let's get going, I don't want this to take all day." We walked back to the rest of the group.

"We're going to have to go to the Big House for this one." one of them said. I started to walk by Nico.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey." he didn't even look at me.

"What's your name?"

"Nico."

"Wolfy." I held out my hand that wasn't next to him. He took his hand out of his pocket long enough to put mine in and quietly take his wallet. I slipped a square of cardboard into his pocket so he wouldn't realize what I did. "Nice to meet you Nico."

I walked away and caught up to the brothers.

"Mission accomplished." I whispered. Unlike Nico, their hands weren't in their pockets. I quietly took the one on the right's first, then the left's. I smirked. Eventually we got to the Big House, and sat.

"So, what's the Hermes test anyways?" Nico asked. I held up his wallet. He brought out the cardboard piece in his pocket. I tossed it to him. In return, he glared at me. I also took out the brothers' wallets.

"Hey!" "How'd you get those?"

"From your pockets? It wasn't that hard. Let's carry on." I pulled a name out of my fedora. "_Hephaestus._ Valdez, you're up."

"To the forges!" This time it was only me and Valdez walking. We came to a cliff. He reach out and touched an invisible wall. It became a door which he stepped through. I looked at the cliff and then gave him a _you-gotta-be-kidding-me_ face.

"Come on." he grabbed my arm and attempted to drag me in. Attempted. After a while he actually got me in there because my arm was starting to hurt. He closed the door so I couldn't escape unless I got to the door, which he was blocking.

"Let me out!" I yelled. We were the only ones in there, as far as I knew.

"Why do you have a problem with this? You didn't have a problem with any of the other ones."

"I was really hoping I wouldn't have to do this." I took out my swiss army knife.

"You're not going to kill me are you?" he was freaked out.

"Nah." I threw it at him. It pinned one arm to the door. "Just need to get pass you."

He tried to take a hammer out of his belt, but I was too quick. I took a knife of the other table behind me and threw it at his other arm. I pinned him to the door. I walked over to him.

"Next time, don't try to lock me in a room while I still have my knife. It's not a good idea." I took both of the knives and he fell to the floor. I put the other knife where it was originally, and slid the army knife in my shoe. I opened the door and walked out, leaving Leo on the floor. When I arrived, they were wondering where Leo was.

"Valdez will be here in a minute. By the way, my father isn't Hephaestus. Let's go to the next one." I pulled another name out. "_Zeus_."

"This should be interesting." Jason, I think, said. "Let's go to the Big House. I'm going to push you off the roof."

"That should be fun." I said. We walked to the Big House once Valdez came back. Jason and I went to the top-most point of the house. "I need to come up here more often. It's beautiful. Well, am I supposed to jump down or something?"

I looked down to the ground. Everyone was at the bottom, waiting.

"If this doesn't work, you have someone to catch you. If it does work, then most likely you're my sister. Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. You know I don't jump off buildings every day."

"One, Two, Three. Go." It was terrifying with a capital T. I loved it. I realized I wasn't moving anymore. I, in fact, was floating. Or flying, I don't care what you call it. I started to walk.

"Does this mean I'm your sister?" I yelled to him.

"Probably." he replied.

"Can you help me get down?"

"Sure. Or you could just fall. Try moving around a bit." I flew over to the ocean to break my fall if I failed. Actually, It was more like skating. On air. Fun. I started to lose my balance and fall. I started to turn around and dive headfirst into the water. I did it successfully, and managed to not break my neck on the entry. I swam around for a few minutes underwater, looking at the surroundings.

I saw Percy dive in to find me. He quickly swam over to me and grabbed my wrist.

"I'm fine, Seaweed Brain. Let go. I can swim." I told him.

"You're talking to me underwater. That's not good. I thought you could fly."

"I can. Get out of my head, Kelpy. Tell them that I'll be out in a few minutes. I'll be fine." He nodded and swam to surface. I swam around for a few minutes looking at the reefs. It was quite a beautiful sight. I saw a hand come into the water and wait there. Instead of grabbing it, I stuck my head out of the water. I flung my short hair around, getting the water out of my hair, and getting the person in front of me wet. I found that greatly amusing. The person in front of me was Leo Valdez, and he looked wet and sad. I swam to shore and got out of the water.

"So, I'm confused. Is she my sister, or is she your sister?"

"Both?" I guessed. I was dry when I came out, no towel needed.

"I just want to make sure of this, but what if she has powers of Hades and what-not? I just want to know."

"What? Do you want me to shadow-travel now? I'll do it. I think it will be interesting." I stood up and stretched. "Let's try. How do you do this anyway?"

"Uh...I'm not sure how to explain it. Just focus on getting about twenty feet down the beach. I'll go first." Shadows enveloped him and the next thing you know he's twenty feet away. "Now you try!"

I started to take a step forward. I felt a warm breeze surround me and take me forward. I opened my eyes and looked around. I looked down and saw I was standing on water about twenty feet away from shore.

"At least I got the distance right!" I yelled to them. "I'll be over there in a second!"

Running on water is _really_ fun. It isn't like flying, or shadow traveling.

"Can you walk on water, Percy?" I heard Nico ask. Percy shrugged.

"We done for now? I'm sleepy. And a bit dizzy..." I feel over, too tired to do anything else. So basically I fainted.

**AN: Like it? Hate it? Want a cookie? Don't care at all? Well, tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4 Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Deal with it. Also, to a reviewer, she does have a weakness. You'll learn it later on.**

**Wolfy POV**

I woke up in a infirmary, by the looks of it. My arm hurt and I remembered that I had fell on it when I fainted. I yawned and sat up. Four boys were around my bed. Three were in chairs and one was leaning against the wall. Jason, Leo, Percy, and Nico were all asleep, Leo still standing. I decided to have a little fun. I slipped off the bed silently and stood behind Nico.

"Boo." I didn't say it very loudly, but it still made him jump. I ducked quickly behind his seat so he didn't see me. Percy and Jason bolted up also, thinking whatever could scare a son of Hades would be a threat. They looked around, then saw I wasn't on the bed.

"Oh, great. Please tell me she can't shadow-travel when she's asleep." Jason said.

"I really hope that's not the case." Percy said. Leo had woken up because of the talking. He looked over to me. I put a finger over my lips, signaling him to be quiet. He barely nodded, then went to watch the conversation.

"Again, where'd she go?" Jason asked.

"Maybe she sleepwalks." Leo offered.

"Then, where would she go?" Nico asked, no one in particular. "She hasn't even seen camp!"

I was enjoying the conversation. Leo was quietly shaking with laughter. I was too.

"How are we going to find her? She could be anywhere. And I mean _anywhere_." Percy commented.

"Or she could be behind your chair." Leo said. Apparently they didn't hear him. They were still arguing on how to find me. I started to tap in morse code.

"How long should we keep them at it, Valdez?" I tapped at Leo. He looked astonished at me, clearly confused that I knew the code.

"How about another hour? I want to see them try to search for you. What do you think, Wolfy?" he tapped back at me.

"Why not? It will be amusing. We can follow them." I tapped. I looked at my watch and gave him a thumbs up.

"How about we start searching now? Then we can find her faster." With that statement the walked out of the room to search for me. I stood up.

"This is going to be _Hilarious_." I told him. For a second Nico poked his head in and I dived behind Leo.

"Aren't you coming Leo?" he asked.

"I'll be there in a sec." Leo replied. Nico didn't notice me and walked out. I walked from out behind him.

"I guess I'll go out the back. Don't tell until I signal you. See ya, Valdez." I ran out the back door and surveyed were everyone was. Percy was by the lake, Nico was at the arena, Jason was entering the Big House, and Leo was going to meet him. Percy was far enough down that he wouldn't see me if I jumped in. So I did. I looked around and even went to the bottom of the lake. I saw Percy dive in, and I sprinted out. I hid in a random cabin. I turned to see two boys, planning something. The were the twins.

"Let me see if I can get this right. You're Travis and you're Connor?" I said pointing to each of them.

"Yep." "Why are you in our cabin?"

"I just stepped in. Sorry." I looked over their shoulders to see what the where planning. "Amazing. You guys are clever. You even got the physics right. Except for that. It's in the wrong position. If you move it over, it makes a bigger blast radius."

"Thanks." "We didn't think of that." "Also thanks for complimenting us." "No one thinks we're smart."

"Can I help? I'm hiding from the Big Three's kids. It actually rather amusing." I looked out the window. "Scratch that. Tell them you haven't seen me if they ask. Got to go!"

I jumped out a window opposite of the one in the front. I crouched behind the wall as Percy entered. I ran toward the arena and hid under the bleachers. Leo passed by and I yanked him over to me.

"So how's the search going?" I asked.

"Jason's still in the Big House, Nico's in the woods, and Percy just got to the Hermes cabin." I layed down on the moss.

"How long should we give them, Valdez?" I asked.

"I'd give them ten minutes or so. We can get you a weapon in the meantime. I'll show you to the shed." We got up and sneaked to a small-ish tool shed on the edge of the arena. He opened the door. Inside there were dozens of weapon. Bows and arrows, swords, and daggers. I grabbed a bow that was elegantly carved. I grabbed a few arrows and walked over to a target.

"Move over, Valdez, I don't want to shoot you." I positioned myself and got ready to shoot. I barely got on the board. "Okay, let's get something different."

I grabbed a sword. Too heavy. Too light. I grabbed daggers. They didn't fit me. I saw a small glint of silver in the corner of the shed. I brought it out, along with a dagger semi-connected to it. The thing was a gun.

"You have a gun? At camp? Somehow I didn't think you would have one. Move over, I want to try this out." I aimed the gun at the target. BANG. I took a step back to avoid falling over. I had gotten it in the middle. "Bullseye!"

"I don't get how you can't shoot a bow and arrow, but you can shoot a gun." Leo was confused. I ignored him. I disconnected the dagger and moved it around. It fit perfectly.

"Awesome. A gun and dagger. Oh, Crud, it's Nico. I'll be under the bleachers." I grabbed a couple things of bullets and ran. Snickering to myself, I sat under the bleachers, and waited for Nico to come by. After a few minutes he did, and I attacked. I covered his mouth with my hand so he wouldn't make a sound. "Hey, Nico. Be quiet. I'm gonna sneak up on Percy. You can watch."

I removed my hand from his mouth.

"How do you move so fast and quiet? Why are you hiding anyway?" he asked.

"I want to see how smart you guys are. Obviously you guys aren't. Are you gonna watch or aren't you?" I asked him. We were pretty much the same height, so I couldn't look down on him.

"Why not?" he agreed.

"By the way, Valdez! Come on! It's time to get Percy." He turned the corner.

Percy had stopped trying to search for me. Thanks, Percy. I appreciate it. Nico was armed with water guns. Leo had a bucket of water. I waded into the water and grabbed Percy's collar. I dragged him in front of me. Nico squirted him with water until the guns went dry. Percy turned around to me, looking annoyed, but I could tell he was playing. He pushed, no _threw _me into the water. I made quite a big splash. I swam to the surface.

"Valdez! Your turn!" While Percy has his back turned to him, because he was laughing at me, Leo poured the water on his head. Now I got to laugh. I swam to shore. "Remind me to pack my swimsuit. Oh, now it's Jason's turn. Percy, do you want to accompany us?"

"Sure. Why'd you run?"

"Because. I'm surprised that Jason took the longest. I thought he would be the smartest."

"Hey!" the three of them yelled.

"Hey, the truth hurts. Come on, we have to get Jason. I want to see if this works." I grabbed the bucket, filled it with water, and started walking to the Big House. The three boys were close behind. "I have no idea how to get around this place. Someone led the way." Percy walked past me and continued on until he peeked in a room.

"Hey, Jason. Find her yet?" Percy asked.

"Nah, I kinda gave up. Did you find her?" Jason questioned back.

"No. No idea where she would be." Nico nudged past me and into the room.

"You guys found Wolfy yet?" Nico asked.

"Nope." "No."

Leo decided he would come in to.

"So you guys couldn't find her either, huh? Wonder where she is." Leo pretended to ponder. I took the minute of silence to step in.

"Hey boys. Thanks for not finding me." I hid the bucket behind my back. I walked to the back of the room, behind Jason. "Boo."

I dumped the water on his head. He was completely not expecting it. He just sat there, soaked.

"Thanks." he muttered sarcastically. His blond bangs were over his eyes, so he couldn't see a thing.

"Don't worry, you're about as smart as the other guys. Which, apparently, isn't very smart." A collection of 'Hey!' again. "So anyway, who wants to go to the beach? I'm bored and two of you are already wet. Everyone in?"

They agreed. I told them I had to get my swimsuit. Nico went with me just in case. We didn't get attached, and we spent most of the day at the beach.

**AN: Hey! *waves* How are you doing? Love the story? Hate it? What me to die in a hole (please don't choose this option)? Tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5 Drowning and Capture the Flag

**AN: Read on my friends!**

**Wolfy POV**

Annabeth came to the beach, where me and Percy were having a full-fledged water fight. She grabbed a water gun and shot at Percy.

"You didn't invite me?" Annabeth asked.

"You're welcome to join us. It's quite fun. Go change." Annabeth left and came back a few minutes in a one-piece. I got out of the water, grabbed the bucket of water, and got behind her. I dumped the water on her head. "Now into the water! You're already wet!"

She shrugged and jumped in. I dragged Nico, who was reluctant, and Leo into the water.

"It's not poisonous, Gods. Don't make me dump water on you, Di Angelo. Come on! Don't be a wimp." Eventually I did get him in. For about a minute. "Wimp."

Leo went in more willingly. Apparently he need goggles, so I tossed him a pair. I swam a bit faster than him. I started to feel a bit like the little mermaid. Leo keep going up for air, so I made a bubble around him. I saw Annabeth and Percy in a bubble.

_Thanks, Percy. I needed to be scarred. Thanks. _I thought.

_Sorry, didn't mean to._ He thought back.

_What would you do if I popped your bubble?_

_You wouldn't._

_Try me._

_Please don't._

_Okay, fine. Cause you said please._

_Annabeth it worked!_

_And there goes the bubble._

The air slowly disappeared from the bubble. Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and dragged her toward the surface. I laughed. I looked around. Leo was gone. I swam around looking for him. I saw him on the bottom of the shallow part of the lake.

_Percy. Leo is lying at the bottom of the lake. Help me drag him out._

I started my way towards Leo. Percy dived in and swam in the same direction. I grabbed Leo's arms and Percy got his legs. We swam toward the surface. Nico jumped up to help.

"What happened?" Nico looked at Leo, then at me.

"If I knew I would tell you! Help with him. He's heavy. We can shadow-travel him." Nico obeyed an tried to lift him up. Instead, Percy slung him over his shoulder. "Thanks, Jackson. Come on we need to get going, I don't want him to drown."

I grabbed Nico's hand and Leo's arm. Nico shadow-traveled to the infirmary. Percy set Leo down on the bed. I checked to see if he was breathing. He wasn't.

"Someone get a medic! He's not breathing!" Percy rushed off to get an Apollo camper. "You are not dying on me, Leo. Just stay alive right now. K? Do that."

Will came in. He also checked to see if he was breathing.

"Someone's going to have to do mouth-to-mouth resuscitation." he confirmed. He looked over to me. I realized I was the only girl.

"Oh, fine. Don't laugh." I took a mouthful of air. I bent down to...you know what? I leave that to your imagination. He sputtered water out and started breathing. "Thank gods."

I was relieved. He wasn't dead. His eyelashes fluttered.

"What the? What the Hades happened? Why am I in the infirmary?"

"Calm down. You almost drowned. But evidently you're not dead."

"Yeah, Wolfy had to-" Nico started. I glared at him. He immediately shut up.

"Had to what? What did she have to do?"

"Nothing, Valdez. Come on, get up." I said.

"Hope you're fine for capture the flag tonight." Percy said.

"Capture the...flag?" I asked. "I have a feeling this isn't going to be normal."

"Define normal." Nico said.

"No weapons?" I asked. "We have to use weapons, don't we? Am I allowed to use my gun?"

"You have a gun?" Percy asked.

"Yeah..."

"As long as you don't kill anyone." Nico answered. I stopped asking questions. Leo had gotten up, but still looked a little weary. He yawned.

"I'm gonna sleep. Wake me up at dinner." He stated, then walked off.

"I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. I didn't get a schedule or anything."

"You can come with one of us. We should change first, though." Percy said.

"I suppose you're right, Kelpy. I'll go get Annabeth, I think she might be confused why we left." I heard Percy swear.

"No, I'll do that. You can change in my cabin."

"K." We all walked off. I went to Percy's cabin while he confronted an angry Annabeth. I changed quickly into my old pants and shirt. I walked out and looked for Nico. He was at the archery range. I grabbed a bow and a few arrows off the ground. I stood next to Nico. "So, is this mandatory? Or can you decide?"

"It's supposed to be mandatory, but most people skip it. Nobody really enforces it. It's pretty boring." He knocked an arrow. I followed his lead. I shot. It landed on his target. "At least you're better than Percy. He would probably end up shooting me somehow."

I snickered. I aimed again. This time I actually got on my board. The rest of the day was pretty is, until Capture the Flag. I sat at Hermes table since I wasn't claimed yet. After dinner, we started. Percy helped me get on my armor. I was on his team, and Annabeth was also there. Nico and Leo were on the other team. Interesting.

"Where are we going to put Wolfy?" Annabeth asked Percy.

"I'll be flag guarder. I'll be fine." I offered. "I've done sword-fighting before. Shakespeare."

"What play?"

"Hamlet."

"Who'd you play?"

"Hamlet's understudy." **{AN: That's important. In a way.}**

"Okay, you can be by the flag. You're going to be alone, got it?"

"Got it."

"Percy, you'll be defending." She went on explaining where everyone was going. "Oh, and Wolfy, are flag is on Zeus's fist." she whispered. I tuned out again. "Okay, fan out."

I walked to the flag and sat down. My gun was on my belt, my dagger in my hand. I heard mumbling behind me.

"Hands up!" I said, pointing the gun at the two. It was Leo and Nico. "I will shoot you. Or stab you. Step away from the flag. Now."

The boys obeyed. I saw Leo wink at Nico. Can't be good. Leo ran up to me. My reflexes took over. I flipped him on the ground, which had to hurt, and kicked Nico in the gut. Nico doubled over, and I stepped on Leo. To make sure Nico was down, I hit him in the head with the hilt of my dagger. Both were on the on the ground, unconscious. I waited for someone else, but no reinforcements. I laughed quietly. I put my gun back in it's holder, and waited next to the flag. One more person came, and I had to fight with my dagger. It was dagger-to-sword, but I evened out the disadvantages. In short, he was on the ground, and I was holding a sword.

I heard cheering in the distance. I saw a flag poke out of the trees, then quickly dive back in. I

fist-pumped. We, from what I knew, had one the game. I had done a good job of keeping our flag safe. Nico was waking up, as was Leo.

"Di Angelo, Valdez,_ don't_ underestimate me." I warned them. The third guy was still out, which was amusing.

"My stomach hurts. So does my head." Nico said.

"Yeah, well, I did a pancake on rocks. I feel dead." Leo commented.

"That's what you get when you try to mess with me." Percy came running from the forest.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"I knocked three guys out. Including these imbeciles." I gestured at the boys.

"Hey!"

"You boys say 'hey' way too much. So what do we do now? Wait for him to wake up?" Percy finally noticed the guy on the ground. He started to stir. "Hey, person, are you okay? I kinda knocked you out. Jason? Wow. I'm surprised you didn't zap me or anything. Here's your sword."

The sword clattered on the ground. Jason got up. "Why'd you hit me so hard? I now have a bump."

"Reflexes. I do that sometimes. And no, you don't. Next time don't come at me when I'm bored and hyper. That _never_ ends well." One time that happened with someone else. (Long story...) "Gods, I'm still hyper. Give me a minute. I'll be back in a moment."

I took off to the closest tree. I sprinted/climbed really fast up the tree, surveying everything. I sat down on the highest branch that could support me, and hung upside down. I heard the boys sound surprised. I let the blood rush to my head, then I flipped down to the next one. I climbed down and walked over to them.

"If I get too hyper, then... Well, you don't what to know. Let's go back to camp. I think Annabeth might be looking for you, Kelpy." We made our way back to camp. Annabeth was, in fact, looking for him. They walked back to the Poseidon cabin. I went to the Hermes cabin, collapsed on a random bed, and fell asleep for the night.

**AN: Eh...Not my best. The next will be better. Hopefully.**


	6. Chapter 6 Claimed and Ranting

**AN: I'm back! Hey-a!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. I don't own a lot of things, actually.**

**Wolfy POV**

I woke up to my nose being itchy. I moved my left hand up to my face and used my right hand to whack whoever was in front of me.

"Gah!" a male voice said.

"Give me a napkin and let me sleep. Or I'll just rub the rest on you." I said, turning over and opening my eyes. The brothers stood there, with one of them having shaving cream on the side of his pants. He tossed me a napkin, which I promptly used to get the stuff off my hand.

"It's time for breakfast. Get up." one of them said. I got out of bed reluctantly and looked out the window. It was_ foggy_. I couldn't see past my hand. "Oh, you're already dressed. Wasn't that what you wore yesterday?"

"I don't care. How are we going to get to the pavillion? It's practically invisible in the fog." I said.

"Who said we were going with you?" they pushed me out the door.

"RUDE!" I yelled at them. I heard them laughing behind the door. They, at least, had let me get on my shoes, so I wasn't walking barefoot AND blind. I stumbled across camp and after a few minutes, found the mess hall. Travis and Connor were already eating at a table. I got my own food, then sat in the middle, and punched both of the arms _really _hard.

"Ow!"

"Don't push me out into the void next time." I started to eat. I was starving. After I was done eating, I started to walk back to the cabin.

"Woah." I heard someone say. I saw a weird glow in the room.

"Impossible." another one said. I looked above me. There were three symbols. A triton, a lighting bolt, and a skull. I froze up for a minute. Then I realized that everyone was staring at me. On instinct, I bolted into the forest. I hated being the center of attention. You could call it a fear.

Eventually, I ended up at a giant rock formation. It was Zeus's fist. I sat down on a flat slab of rock. I curled into my knees.

"Why me?" I muttered. I knew what the symbols meant. "Why do I have to be the different one?"

Okay, so I guess it's backstory time. The thing is, I don't have an interesting life. I grew up with an architect for a mom. She came home at the same time everyday, she always made dinner, and she didn't do anything out of the ordinary. The oddest part is when I met Leo Valdez again. Yes, I said _again_. He was in the same class as me in 6th grade. We were best friends. He _knew_ my first name. I guess he forgot when he left.

"Wolfy?" My ears perked up. "Wolfy? Are you there?" Whoever was there would find me in a matter of minutes; the symbols were still above me.

The bush in front of me rustled. I went for my dagger, and realized I didn't have it. The stupid boys hadn't let me get my belt. I grabbed the army knife from my shoe. I held it up threateningly. I saw a hand and fire peek out. Great. Two fears in one morning. Definitely needed that. The rest of the person came out of the bush.

"Great, Valdez. You're the last person I wanted to see." I said to the latino elf. "Leave me alone." I climbed the rock formation and sat at the top, turning away from him. I heard him climb slowly, probably trying not to tick me off. Too late. He sat next to me, the flame still lit. I flinched.

"You okay?" he asked. I ignored him. "Hello? Earth to Wolfy?" He waved his hand in my face. I smacked it away.

"Go the Hades away." I muttered, still not looking at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Why are you so mad at me? What did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did, you just forgot." I said, standing up and walking away.

"What do you mean 'I forgot'?"

"Exactly. I probably can't tell you. God business and stuff." I paused and turned to the sky. "Isn't that right Zeus? Rumble once for yes, zero times for no!" The sky rumbled once. "Told you. Some godly stuff."

"Well that's not fair!" he complained.

"You wanna talk about fair? Life isn't fair. Nothing is fair. My mom is gone because someone took her. My dad is a freaking god that could kill me! And I don't even know which one! I got left by my best friend when I was eleven. Now he doesn't even know me anymore. Now I've met him again and he still doesn't remember me. At all. _That's_ not fair. I'm sorry that you think not knowing _one thing_ is unfair." I let it all out. I was done with him. And everyone else. I just wanted to be alone. He was currently the most irritating thing in the area. "Leave me alone. That's all I want. K? Just leave. Me. Alone."

My fists were clenched. My back was turned on him. That day was possibly the worst day of my life. Of course the gods would make it even worse. You can count on them to make your day worse.

He grabbed my shoulder. I almost punched him in the face. Trust me, I was thinking about doing it. He apparently didn't get the 'leave me alone' thing.

"Wolfy,-" he started to say.

"Shut it. Just leave me alone. Tell the other guys that I'll come back later. I'll be fine." I said and sat down. I curled up into my knees.

"Are you okay? Honestly."

"No, I'm not."

"What's wrong?"

"I already ranted about it. I'm not saying it again."

"Okay."

We sat in silence for probably half an hour. He started to fidget around. I got tired of that.

"You wanna go back to camp?"

"Yes." he answered immediately. We got up and walked back to the dreaded camp I'd have to live at.

**AN: Kind of short. Sorry. I love all of you reviewers! I'll try to do some shout outs!**

**(Guest) Sara de reviewer: Thanks for reviewing twice! :D**

**(Guest) Mythology Buff: Thanks for telling me. I might go back and change it.**

**(Guest) A fan XD : One of the two is correct. Not a Mary-sue. My characters aren't Mary-sues.**

**Other guests: Thanks for reviewing! Add a name so I can do it funly-er.**

**Thanks to everyone! I appreciate it! Review for me please!**


	7. Chapter 7 Nico makes friends!

**AN: I don't know why, but someone favorited my story! Yay! I'll do shout-outs at the bottom. Also, I just added Sadie because I think they should be together.**

**Disclaimer: We both know that I don't own PJO.**

**Wolfy POV**

Upon walking into the dreaded camp, Piper came up to me.

"Why were you gone so long? What did you do with Leo? Tell me, I have ways of making you talk."

"Fine, I'll tell you. Follow me." I dragged her to the Hades cabin. Nico was in there. "Out, Nico! Go make friends and don't be crammed in here. Go! Make friends!" I pushed him out the door and locked it behind him.

"Let me in!"

"Go make friends! Maybe even get a girlfriend!"

"I already have a girlfriend!"

"Who?"

"Sadie Kane!"

"Then make friends! Come back after you get a friend! I'll let you in then! Go! See the world!" I yelled. I heard some muttering and footsteps. "Go!" This time he obeyed. I sat down on the extra bed with Piper.

"I'm not confiding my feelings to my half-brother. Sorry. No, before you ask, we didn't kiss. Yes, I yelled at him. No, I don't have feelings for him. Yes, I might." I said. "You swear you won't tell him this, right?"

"I swear on River Styx that I wouldn't tell him." Thunder rumbled in the distance. "Okay, do you have feelings for him? Do you see potentially getting together? Can you cooperate for stuff? Would you get together? Who do you think your true father is?"

"Potentially. No. Maybe. Depends for what. No, again. I have absolutely no idea. For all we know, I may be a goddess. Probably not though. Would be cool. Gah, I'm bored." I was already lying on my back. Piper was doing the same thing. "Does this mean you're my friend now? I would like you as a friend."

"Definitely." We heard a knock on the door.

"Nico? There's a meeting. Bring Wolfy if she's in there." Annabeth said.

"Nico off making friends!" Piper yelled. I started to giggle uncontrollably. "But Piper and Wolfy are in here!"

"Well, come on then!" I was still laughing at the 'Nico's making friends' comment. We made our way to the door.

"I'll go get my moody brother. Meet you at the Big House." I walked off to the arena to see Nico chatting with some girl. I walked behind them. "Told you you'd make friends," I whispered, "But hurry it up, there's a meeting."

I walked backwards so I could keep an eye on them. It ended with her scribbling down something and handing it to him. Gods, I hope that wasn't a phone number. I quickly turned around so he wouldn't see me. Unfortunately, I collided with a rock, and then collided with a person. I looked up to see I was on top of Leo. I turned a shade of pink and got up.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I grabbed his hand and lifted him up. We walked to the Big House together. I sat in the back again. Everyone else took their respective seats.

"I have called all of you in for an-" He was interrupted by green smoke filling the room. It was emitted by a red-head on a stool. She started to fall backwards, but Percy and Will caught her.

"_Son of magic and son of fire,_

_From them the fighting will transpire,_

_Daughter of the kingly three,_

_Or of wisdom may it be,_

_The three shall go into the west,_

_One may be laid to rest,_

_Save Olympus from the cold,_

_Or the Olympians will go as told."_

The girl fainted and was put on a bench in the corner. I was hyperventilating. I _really _didn't need any more drama. No thank you, I'm good. Also, if I was right, I would have to go on a quest with _two boys_ that would start fighting. And we'd have to save Olympus. Fun. I hate prophecies.

"New quest already? These things are getting more frequent." Leo said.

"I'm surprised you know how to use the word 'frequent'." I said. He glared at me. "So who's going on this quest thing? '_Daughter of the kingly three_' might be me." I was now hanging upside down from my chair. The all looked at me confused. "What are you confused about? Me hanging upside down or making a connection between the quest and me?"

"Both."

"That's okay. People often think I'm a bit of an idiot. People are wrong. But you guys aren't people, are you? You guys are better than people. Nod if you understand what I'm saying." Only Annabeth nodded. "Annabeth, will you tell them what I mean so they understand?"

"Sure. She thinks most people are wrong. But she also thinks we won't underestimate her, like most people." Some of them still didn't get it, but got the jest.

"Okay, so to the matter at hand, who else is going on this supposed quest?" I was still upside down.

"Okay, we know the son of fire, but who would be the son of magic?" Leo asked.

"Who would be the son of fire, again? I think I missed something in this conversation. By the way, son of wisdom would be an Hecate guy." I was partially confused.

"The god of fire is Hephaestus, so I would be the son of fire." Leo explained.

"By that logic, it could be any of the Hephaestus boys. It doesn't mean you have to go." I said. He didn't say anything back. No good comebacks, I guess.

**AN: Hey! Shout-out time!**

** .Aphrodite01 : Thanks. :)**

**Valkariekain: That would have been a good idea. Maybe I'll do another story on that.**

**B Marie (Guest): I love the britishness.**

**Guest: You're welcome.**

**Guest (2): I did. But this isn't where you put that reveiw.**

**Well, enjoy! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8 Meetings With Gods and Goddess

**AN: Chack out my last chapter, 'cause I changed something. It's really important to the story that there's a son of Hecate on the quest.**

**Disclaimer: I **_**totally**_** own PJO. Of course I don't!**

**Wolfy POV**

We sat in the meeting room for a few minutes more.

"We will tell the campers of this at the campfire. You are all dismissed." Chiron said. I flipped over, stood up, and walked out the door. I needed some time to think. And pack. I needed to go back home. One, to get my clothes, two, to calm down, three, to look for clues in my mother's disappearance. I thought I should tell someone I was leaving. I went to the Poseidon cabin and knocked on the door.

"Percy?"

"Come in." I just peeked in.

"I'm gonna go get my stuff, K?"

"Need any help?"

"Nah, I'll be fine."

"Have fun."

"I will."

"Good."

"Good." I finished, shadow traveling out. I arrived at my house, and looked at it sadly. As I walked in, everything was silent. But something wasn't right. I couldn't see anything out of place, just felt it, like there was a disturbance in the force. Bad vibes. I decided to investigate. I started upstairs, but realized I was making a mistake. I felt my pockets, and my belt, to make sure I had a weapon, just in case. I had my gun, and got it out to be ready. There was rumbling upstairs.

"Come out where I can see you!" I yelled, holding my gun in trembling hands. The rustling stopped. I slowly walked up the stairs, pointing my gun at whoever, or whatever, was there. I walked up, and there was...

Nothing. At all. Nothing was out of place, it was perfectly tidy. I knew something wasn't right. My mom wasn't ' '. We always had a messy house, with the exception of a few rooms. Someone was here. I walked slowly around, raising my gun in front of me. I heard noise from my room. I practically ran to the room. I saw something, _someone_, shifting through my stuff with a sense of purpose.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I yelled. It turned for a millisecond and jumped out the window. I saw its face. A female with cold blue eyes, and an evil glare. After she jumped out the window, a cold gust of wind blew through. As soon as I looked out it, she was gone. Weird. I looked around. My room was even more of a mess than usual. I quickly crossed the room to look for my necklace. It was a wolf lying down. As far as I knew, it was made of bronze.

I usually always wore it, but I took it off for swimming. It was the first present I ever got from my parents. I finally found it, in the hidden wall box that my mother made. I took it out and put it around my neck.

_That's what she probably was looking for_, I thought. It made sense. I dropped it under my shirt so it would be concealed. No one was taking it from me. It was the last thing from my parents that I had, and I had a feeling that it would lead me to my mother. After packing a backpack of stuff and a flashlight, I walked into my mothers room. I wandered around looking at the various drawings and pictures of buildings. I smiled a little. I looked on top of her dresser, to find a small blue charm, glowing by itself. I picked it up cautiously.

"Where did you come from?" I asked myself. I looked over it, and decided to string it on my necklace. It buzzed a little, but gave up quickly. I looked over it again. I hid the necklace under my shirt, and walked into the bathroom, to check if I had something in there that I had to bring. I didn't. I shadow traveled to the Poseidon cabin, where I wouldn't be seen. It was the woman again.

"GET OUT OF MY CABIN!" I yelled at her. She disappeared in an instant, inclosed by a miniature snowstorm. I glared at where she was standing, and looked to make sure nothing was broken or moved to much. I was interrupted by someone opening the door. It was Leo.

"I heard someone yell, so I decided to come check it out. Why is it so eerie in here?" he asked.

**{AN: Don't read this. You can if you want to. I will explain it after.}**

"Well," I took a breath, "Therewasthiswomanandshewasse archinginmyroomforsomething ofminethatIhavenowandIcameba cherewithmystuffandyelled'_getoutofmycabin_'soshedisappeared inaminiaturesnowstormthingan dthenyoucame. Beforeshewaslookinginmyrooma ndsheleftbehind acharmthinginmymom'sroomthatIhaveonmynecklacebe causeIdidn'twanttoleaveitthereforhereto getbecauseshejumpedoutthewin dowanddisappeared. Shehadcoldblueeyesandlookedl likeshewas goingtokillmewhichIdidn'twantsoIpointedmygunatherand sheleft. Ithinkshehassomethingtodowit h thequestbecausethewhole'_saveolympusfromthecold_'thingbutIcan' _who the Hades she is_?" I said quickly. Maybe a bit _too_ quickly. He looked like his brain couldn't comprehend what I just said, so he stood there kind of dazed.

"Wha?" he said, staring at me oddly. I took another deep breath.

"There was this woman and she was searching in my room for something of mine that I have now and I came back here with my stuff and yelled '_get out of my cabin_' so she disappeared and- you know what? Forget this. Basically, I think there is a goddess trying to freaking _kill me_. Goddess with cold blue eyes, looks like a spoiled princess, positively _hates_, no _loathes_ me, has power over ice, pretty sure you've met her with the look on your face. Tell me, please?" I asked, then felt dizzy from all the breath I used. While I was busy breathing, he explained.

"_Khoine_. She's the daughter of Boreas,-"

"The god of Boring?"

"Has two brothers, one of which looks like a hockey player, the other looks like an old country star, hates practically every demigod, doesn't like being called 'hot', is the goddess of snow and ice, kinda likes me, wants to rule the world."

"She's the daughter of the god of boring?"

"Sadly, no. Boreas is the god of... The north wind, I think. Yeah, the north wind."

"Then who's the god of boring?"

"No clue." We were sitting on the bed now. Well, he was. I was comfortable lying down in the giant bed on the opposite to him. I was too tired for this stuff.

"Ima take a nap, K?" Without his permission, I curled up and fell asleep, but that wasn't much better.

I stood in a large throne room, with thirteen chairs. The thirteenth chair wasn't as grand, but just a simple black, with skulls and bones on the ground surrounding it. Each chair had a tall human figure. I realized I was in the center, and they were all staring at me.

"Why did you interrupt this meeting?" a thunderous voice boomed behind me. My hair stood up on the back of my neck. I spun around and looked a very scary man in the eye.

"Hey dad. And dad. And, wait for it, dad. I was actually wondering the same thing. Why am I here? Do you need me for something? What were you discussing? That might get us somewhere."

"Spoken like a daughter of Athena." another voiced. I turned to see Mr. D.

"Why do you think I'm a daughter of Athena? Is it because I'm a bit smarter than you?" He glared at me. Some woman behind me chuckled. I spun around to her. I immediately recognized her, Athena. "Lady Athena, nice to make your acquaintance."

"Thank you, Silverwolf." she said, nodding to me.

"I have a question for you. Specifaclly, you three. I want to know if any of you remember my first name. I guess that really isn't a question. But still, what's my first name?"

"Vlerunizaja." they said. All of them said different things, so that was I could make out. I made a buzzer sound, signalling they were wrong.

"Nope, nope, and nope. I am personally disappointed. My own fathers don't remember my name." Athena chuckled at my comment. I smiled. "Why am I here again?"

"That's what we're trying to find out!" Zeus yelled.

"Calm the Zeus down!" I told him. "Did I just tell Zeus to calm the Zeus down?" I asked myself rhetorically. I felt a tugging on my chest, and sneezed. "Am I waking up now?"

"I'm afraid so. Go well on your quest, young _Wolf_." Athena said, meaning something important.

"Bye, Athena. Bye everyone. I'll try to save Olympus. See ya!" Eventually the tugging won, and I vanished from the dream, after hearing one last sentence from a feminine voice.

"When will we tell her who she is?" my mother said.

**AN: Cliffhanger! So... review, and I'll shout out for you.**

**B Marie (Guest): I love both! I appreciate you reviewing all my stories!**

**Sara da reviewer (Guest): Calm the Zeus down! I'm sorry, but if you give me a character, i can set you up in the story.**

**wisegirl1800: Look! I update!**

**Actually, besides just Sara, I need characters! I need a last name for a guy named Xavier, or just random people! It should look sorta like this.**

**Name: first, last, and maybe middle**

**Age:**

**Godly parent:**

**Special powers, if any:**

**Other parent:**

**How they came: (Optional)**

**Heritage: what continent, if they are scottish or something, or latino or something, roman or greek.**

**New or old to camp:**

**Friends with who: (Optional)**

**Crush or boyfriend or girlfriend: (Optional)**

**How they feel about the gods or demigods:**

**Okay, so that's what it should kind of look like. Review please! I got thirteen reviews so far!**


	9. Chapter 9 Reunoins and an Issued Quest

**AN: Heys! Thanks to the people who submitted characters! If I changed them a little and you don't like it, tell me please. I like my readers to be happy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Wolfy POV**

I woke up, lying on my side. I felt the weight of another person on the bed, so I flipped over. I came face to face with a sleeping Leo.

"Ahh!" I yelled, sitting up abruptly, and punching him in the face. He woke up too, and yelled when my fist contacted his face. "Why the Hades are you sleeping next to me?" I yelled.

"I think you broke my nose." he said, as crimson blood started to drop. I took out my med kit and gave him a few tissues.

"Let's go to the infirmary." I said, hauling him up. We walked to there together, and I told Will that I broke his nose.

"How'd you managed to break his nose?" he asked.

"My fist met his face."

"Why'd you punch him in the face?"

"You don't want to know."

"I kinda do."

"No, you _don't_."

"I probably don't then."

"Thank you for agreeing. I'm gonna leave. Bye. Sorry for breaking your nose." I exited the small infirmary and headed for the arena. I saw Annabeth and Percy, fighting with their sword and dagger. I walked to the steps and watched them skillfully dodge each other and deflect the blades of the others weapon. It was like they were dancing. I looked around the rest of the arena. There was a girl in a rainbow tutu chasing after Nico. Let's go check that out.

"Nico, wait up!" I yelled, running to catch up to him.

"And let her catch me? No thanks!" he yelled back. I eventually caught up to him, and ran along side. I looked behind me.

"Cece? You're a demigod?" I asked in disbelief.

"No. Way. Fang!" She jumped and crushed me with a hug. I returned the favor.

"I thought your name was Wolfy. Did I miss something here?" Nico asked.

"Cece is my best friend since Pre-K. Is Anna here?" I asked.

"No idea, but if we're here, she can't be too far!" We hugged again.

"Yeah, I definitely missed something." Nico said, mostly to himself. Cece finally noticed him again. "Nico!" She ran to give him a hug, but he disappeared into the shadows.

"The fact that you got an obsession with _Nico_, means we need to catch up. And we can do that on the search for Bean!" I said.

"Why'd we nickname her Bean again?" Cece asked.

"Remember that time when I got her Jelly Beans for her birthday-" I started.

"And I ate them all in ten minutes?" a girl said from behind us.

"Anna!" We crushed her in a hug. "I demand we have a catch up session."

I led them to the Hades cabin and we talked about basically everything. "So...How's our Fang holding up against the infamous Leo Valdez?"

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"Ooohhh. Does someone have a crush?" Anna asked. I scoffed.

"As if. Can we not talk about boys? How's about who's your godly parent?"

"Iris." Cece said.

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked. "Bean?"

"Prometheus." she said simply.

"So you're a demi-titan? Awesome."

"Fangster?"

"Uh...Actually, this is my cabin. So is the one next to it, and the one next to that." They both looked out the window.

"You're lying."

"Nope."

"Yes you are."

"I ain't." Anna flinched. "Sorry, I'm not."

"But that would mean..."

"Correctomundo."

"No. Freaking. Way."

"I repeat, yes. Freaking. Way."

"No."

"Yes."

"Why the Hades are you two arguing about this?" Anna asked.

"I'm _way _too bored." I answered. "Wait...If you already have an obsession with Nico...You would've needed to be at camp for a few months..." They shared a glance. "You guys lied to me! You didn't even tell me where you were going!"

"Sorry!" they said. I crossed my arms. They didn't even tell me they were leaving! I glared at them, then looked away. There was a few minutes of silence.

"Why do you guys have to be so lovable?" I turned to face them and give them a hug. They were gone. Cece poked her head into the room.

"Sorry." she said and ran. I facepalmed and charged after her. She was already gone. Gah. I wandered aimlessly. Eventually I saw Leo, and turned around. Like that mattered.

"Hi Wolfy!" he said, jogging up to me.

"I already know how this is going to turn out." I muttered.

"Do you wanna sword fight?" he asked.

"Yes. And no." I said.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"I don't want to."

"Why don't you?"

Why don't _you_ shut up, Valdez?"

"Because."

"Good for you." I walked in a different direction. He followed. "Don't you have anything better to do than follow me like a lost puppy?"

"That's a weird metaphor."

"I'm a weird person."

"True."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For successfully giving me someone to argue with until dinner." The horn sounded. "Which is now." We walked to dinner together and sat at different tables. I took the one farthest from him, and thought about quest, and him, of course. Mostly the quest.

Okay, so I was going, definitely, but so were two boys? One that probably knew magic and one that probably could control fire. Of course, who did I know that had either of those powers? No one. At all. Grrrrrr. I looked around the room, hopelessly searching for the two people. Two people stood out though. Leo Valdez and another boy.

"Hey, Nico, what's that guys name?" I pointed to the other boy previously mentioned.

"Uh... Xavier something. I don't remember his last name. Why?" he asked, staring at me.

"Don't know. Just wondering who he is. Is he a son of Hecate?" I asked.

"Pretty sure."

"I think I just found my group." I muttered.

"Wha?" Nico said with his mouth full.

"What?"

"What did you say?"

"What did I say when?"

"Just a second ago."

"I said, 'what did I say when'."

"No, before that."

"When before that?" I asked.

"I give up." he said.

"Thank you." I started to eat again. It was spaghetti for some reason. I didn't care too much because it tasted delicious. Dinner went by quickly, and it was soon the campfire time. It started out as a sing-a-long, but as soon as the quest was mentioned, the fire turned a deep purple. I sat quietly, and waited for the announcement.

"There has been a quest issued." Chiron said. There were a lot of gasps. "Rachel, if you would please repeat it." The redhead stood in the middle of the stage. I could hear her take a breath.

"_Son of magic and son of fire,_

_From them the fighting will transpire._

_Daughter of the kingly three,_

_Or of wisdom may it be,_

_The three shall go into the west,_

_One may be laid to rest,_

_Save Olympus from the cold,_

_Or the Olympians will go as told._"

"Why are we sending two guys who are going to fight on the quest?" someone asked.

"Yeah, and who's the daughter of the kingly three?" another person said. I sunk down.

"And what's '_the cold_'?" More questions were asked. I didn't listen to them, mostly because they weren't asking me.

"Silence!" Chiron stomped his hoof down. Oh, didn't I forget to mention he was a centaur? "We have an idea of who the daughter is. Wolfy, would you please stand up?" I did as he asked. Almost everyone stared at me, and I immediately felt smaller. I looked around.

"Uh... Hi, I'm Wolfy." I said somewhat quietly. Some looked surprised that I could talk. Rude.

"Wolfy, would you come over here please?" Chiron asked politely. I stepped out of the row and stood on the stage. "For the quest, there would also be a son of Hecate and a son of Hephaestus. Would anyone volunteer?"

I swear you could hear a pin drop on grass. It was silent, until someone stood up. It was the Xavier guy. "I, Xavier Evergreen, volunteer." Everyone stared at him.

"Does anyone object?" Chiron asked. No one dared to speak. "Great. Now we need a son of Hephaestus. Any volunteers?" Leo stood up after a few minutes of silence.

"I'll go." he shrugged. There was objections before Chiron even asked.

"He's already been on a quest!"

"That's not fair!"

"Why does _he_ have to go?"

"Why isn't there any girls on the quest?" I got angry.

"Technicality, he has to go, unless any of you are sons of Hephaestus, then you can't go! And I am a girl!" I yelled, surprising everyone. They looked at me shocked. "Again, unless any of you are sons of Hephaestus, you can't go. I honestly don't want him to go on the quest either, but I'm not going to object if he's the only volunteer." Anna and Cece gave me two thumbs-up each. I smiled a little.

"Would you boys come up here?" The two walked up glaring at each other. I was going to have to ask them about that. "Does anyone object to the trio, and if you do, would you propose a solution?" No one spoke. "I think this has been enough excitement for the night, so will all of you go back to your cabin."

We started to walk away, but Chiron stopped us. "You three will leave at the end of the week, and you must be back by the winter solstice." I mentally counted how many days we had. It was going to be December 12 by the time we left, so we had about nine days, a little longer than a week. "Do any of you have an idea of where to go?"

"Shouldn't we go-" Xavier started, but I interrupted him.

"Los Angeles." I blurted. I don't have ADHD, but I tended to do that occasionally. They all gave me quizzical looks.

"Why LA?" Leo asked. I shrugged.

"Random idea? Eh, it's in the west, so it's works." I said.

"Shouldn't we go to Boreas's castle, though? We should check if she's there." Xavier said.

"That's in the east, we're supposed to go west." Leo said, glaring at him.

"Technically, it west to us." he countered.

"It's not _that_ west."

"It's still '_into the west_'." The boys argued for a few more minutes.

"Can I leave?" I whispered to Chiron, and he briefly nodded. I slipped into the darkness silently, so the two boys wouldn't notice my absence. I walked to my nearest cabin half-asleep. I stumbled into the black cabin, and fell asleep on the soft bed, not evening caring to change out of my clothes. I was tired and bored and stressed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**AN: Sorry that the chapter's kind of boring. I promise when I start the quest part it will be more interesting. The next chapter is the short half-week at camp, and **_**maybe**_** part of the quest. Shout-out time!**

**B Marie (Guest): I **_**really **_**appreciate you submitting a character. Thanks for reviewing me constantly!**

**Sara de reviewer (Guest): Thanks for the character! I love that she's somewhat fangirl-ish, because I can make her kind of silly. I love that you and B Marie review a lot!**

**I will except other characters, and just names. I need names for mortals. Well, that's all for right now. If you have any problems, PM me or give me an angry review. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10 Filler Chapter Camp Time

**AN: I'm back! I guess I have to do this:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. **

**I have a song that I'm listening to, and it's awesome. It's called **_**I Just Wanna Run**_** by **_**The Downtown Fiction**_**. Listen to it! I love the song.**

**Wolfy POV**

I woke up in the dark cabin on the extra bed. I stretched out and fumbled for my backpack. Eventually I remembered that it wasn't in the cabin, and, reluctantly, got up to find it. Had I thrown it in the Poseidon cabin or the Zeus? I started toward the Zeus cabin, then turned around and went to the Poseidon cabin, remembering that that was the place I came to first. I walked in quietly, but in reality, I didn't need to. Percy was snoring loudly. I snickered at the sight of him sprawled out on the bed. I quickly grabbed my backpack and left, then realized I needed somewhere to change. I looked around and went back to the Hades cabin. I slipped into the bathroom to take a shower, and then get dressed. You know how good it feels to have clean clothes on? I walked out and saw a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt laid neatly on my bed. It had a note.

_Sorry for disappearing on you yesterday! __**We didn't mean to! Cece accidentally used the mist,**__ and I traveled on accident! Please forgive us!__** We hope the Tee shirt makes up for it,**__ we choose it in your favorite colors! From Cece __**and Anna! Forgive us **__please!_

I smiled as I read the note. I threw the old shirt off and put on the Half-blood one. It was a mellow purple and blue, and it fit me exactly right. I smiled some more and went to breakfast. No one was really awake, except a few people here and there. I sat down at the Poseidon and was greeted by two attack hugs.

"Fang!" My two friends hit me from behind and wrapped their arms around me. "Happy birthday!" I had forgotten it was my birthday. I'm quite an idiot, aren't I?

"It is my birthday, isn't it? I totally forgot." I admitted.

"You forgot it was your own birthday? That's actually pretty sad. But that doesn't matter, because you have pancakes!" I looked in front of me. There was a small stack of pancakes that had _Happy Birthday_ written in syrup. I grinned an swung my arms around my friends.

"You guys are the _best_! Come on sit down by me _please_?" I asked.

"Fine."

"Sure, but I'm supposed to sit at my table." Cece said.

"And that matters why?" I asked. She reluctantly sat down as I started to eat my pancakes. We talked for a little while longer, and finally came the subject of boys. Two in particular.

"So you have to go on a quest with two teenage _boys_?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"Yep. And one of them's Leo Valdez, the bane of my existence." I answered.

"Well, that's gonna suck." Cece replied honestly.

"No duh, Sherlock."

"Whatever. Hey, have you got a tour yet?"

"I don't believe I have."

"Well let's go!" All three of us linked arms and talked most of the day away. We didn't do anything terribly interesting. At 4:00-ish, I had to leave for a class with Percy and the boys. They walked me there, of course.

"Have fun!"

"Don't kill anyone!"

"I won't. Probably." I said, laughing slightly. I sat down at the table closest to the door. I didn't want to be here in the first place. I waited for Percy to start talking about what we were supposed to do here. He was too busy talking to the other guys. I rolled my eyes and tuned into the conversation.

"When will she be here?" Leo complained. I smiled at his idiocy.

"I don't know but I'm bored." Percy said. Xavier wasn't sitting next to them. Out of the corner of his eye, he looked behind him. I put a finger to my lips. He smiled a little. I went back to their conversation.

"I'm booorrreeeddd!" Leo complained.

"Shut up." Xavier said.

"Make me."

"I will."

"Let get going then." The two stood up. Percy backed up.

"Guys, I don't think you should fight..." Percy trailed off. I stood up quietly.

"This guy is on my last nerve." Leo said, glaring at Xavier.

"Same here." I thought it was going to be a fist fight, but I was wrong. Leo pulled a hammer out of nowhere and Xavier pulled out a wickedly sharp sword. My eyes widened. Percy looked over to me with a pleading look. I pulled out my gun.

"Guys, put the weapons _down_." They didn't hear me. The were too intent to fight. I fired my gun at the ceiling, successfully making a loud _BANG_, shocking them out of each others glares.

"Holy Mother!" Leo yelled, dropping his hammer on the ground. Xavier did the same with his sword, but without the yell. I laughed a little.

"Why are we here anyway, Percy?" I sat on a desk, my gun in my hand.

"Uh... Chiron said that you had to have at least two days of training."

"And how many days am I getting?"

"Two."

"Fun. So, what's the lesson?" I asked.

"Fighting."

"I just stopped them from that."

"I mean, fist fighting." He corrected himself.

"Odd. But whatever. Let's get class started then." I sat in the seat nearest to me. Leo sat on one side of the room, Xavier on the other. I sat in the middle, and waited for Percy to start talking.

"First of all, do you guys know anything about fist-fighting?"

"I've taken Tae-kwon-do since I was in second grade." I answered. "I can fist-fight pretty well."

"I used to fight a lot when I was younger." Leo said.

"Same here." Xavier said.

"Anyone want to demonstrate?" Percy asked nervously.

"I'll go. Who wants to fight me?" I asked standing up.

"I'll do it." The boys chorused. They glared at each other.

"How about I just fight Percy?" I proposed, trying to prevent them from fighting anymore.

"Uh, sure." Percy agreed. "Do you want me to fight back or...?"

"Don't hold back." I shrugged off my jacket and assumed a fighting stance. Percy did the same. We fought. Within ten seconds, he was on the ground with my foot on him. I smiled and held my hand out.

"Ow." he said, and took my offered hand.

"Can I leave now?" I asked, dusting my hands on my pants.

"Uh...I guess. Be back tomorrow?"

"O course." I left the room with both of my weapons. "Bye! See you tomorrow!"

"Happy Birthday!" the three echoed. I smiled to myself.

The next day we did that thing again, except the lesson was pinning someone down. Eventually, Leo pinned me down, smirking like an idiot. I rolled my eyes.

"You know I have more than one nickname." I smirked at his confusion.

"And that matters why?" he asked.

"One of them was Fang." I bite his hand, and he let go of my arm. I pushed him off and stood up. My mouth tasted horrible. "Do you ever wash your hands? Ugh!" I tackled him nonetheless, successfully pinning him down. He squirmed for a minute or so before giving up. I smirked again. "I win." He glared at me. I got up and stuck my tongue out.

"I think my hand is bleeding." he said, looking at his throbbing hand. I stifled a laugh.

"Sorry. Let me get my kit." I searched my jacket and pulled some gauze out of the first-aid kit. He held out his hand and I carefully wrapped it around his hand. I had a first-aid kit at all times. Quirk of mine. I lifted him up by his other hand. "Well, see you guys tomorrow. Tomorrow's the quest, isn't it?" The boys thought.

"Hm. I need to pack." Leo said.

"So do I." Xavier said.

"Then you guys better get packing, then." Percy said. "Good luck on the quest."

**AN: Yeah, this was more of a filler chapter. Sorry. The next will be quest-y! Oh, shoutout time!**

**B Marie: I'm not going to call you guest anymore. You are freaking Brilliant and Awesome! And maybe I could incorporate a character named B Marie into the story. I already have an idea. Yeah, I could definitely try to put her in. I also love you (In a friendly way)**

**Valkariekain: Yeah. I also have an idea for how to do that.**

**Sara Da Reviewer: I'm not calling you guest either! Besides, fangirlishness is my specialty.**

**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! Keep telling me if my story's good, bad, weird, or anything. Oh, I need names for random mortals! Well, thanks and bye!**


End file.
